


Harry Potter and his Guardian Angels

by apokfan (writing1swat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Magic, Supernatural - Freeform, angel!Sam, angel!dean, gabriel known as the trickster loki, tall tales au, too many characters to put in the list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/apokfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 2 of SPN, and book 1 of HP. AU to “Tall Tales”. (Angel mechanics of SPN thrown out the window) Dean tumbled forward suddenly, almost squashing the kid on the tiny bed. “Sorry, kid. Wings. Can’t seem to get used to the damn things.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen too many supernatural!Harry, I'm spicing things up. How 'bout some angel!Winchesters for a change? I've had an idea like this for ages now. And just warning you guys, I don't do romance unless it's canon.

**Part 1**

“Tell me, Dean, you like Champagne? Or frisky women? Or how ‘bout both at the same time?” The trickster asked with a smirk on his face, snapping his fingers and suddenly Dean was on stage, sure he was dreaming, sure the trickster had been snooping in his head and just pulled everything Dean daydreamed about with a single stroke of motion. The strippers closed in on Dean just as Sam darted out of the shadows with the stake, aiming for the trickster’s heart.

Yes, yes, do it, Sam come on, do it, Dean chanted in his head. The trickster, however, seemed to have counted on Sam’s lunge and with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared only to reappear a few seats down. Damn it. Sam stumbled and swiped at air as Dean growled in frustration. He ducked away from a stripper with a devil’s headband that suddenly made to grab him. He dodged a few aimed kicks and rushed down the stairs. Plan B, then. Rush the trickster like a bunch of psychos.

The trickster was sitting comfortably in his seat like he had all the damn time in the world, which made Dean angry. It was like he didn’t view Sam or Dean as a threat. The trickster grinned and snapped his fingers again and suddenly Sam was holding a bouquet of fucking flowers. Dean paused to stare at it, bewildered. Sam huffed in frustration and threw it to the side. It was pretty useless now. Dean looked back at the trickster to see him laughing, a bucket of popcorn in one hand now. He chucked a few at Dean, still amused as hell.

“Come on, guys, lighten up a little,” he said, chowing down on fucking popcorn. Seriously. What the hell was with this guy?

“How are we supposed to lighten up when you hurt those people?” Sam demanded, bitch face and all—well he called it a scowl but it looked pretty bitchy to Dean.

Trickster frowned as he popped in more popcorn into his mouth. “Those people got what they deserved you know,” he said it all casual like. 

“You made a guy fall out a window,” Sam said.

Dean was sure Sam would have better luck trying to reason with a brick wall all the response he was getting out of the guy. “Not really my fault the poor bastard couldn’t take a joke.”

“You made him see a dead chick,” Dean chimed in. “And what about the kid you turned into some freaky alien’s bitch? What’s the excuse there?”

The guy grinned wide at that one, like it was one of the funnier pranks. Which it really wasn’t. Fucking creepy if you asked Dean. “Dude, come on. Aliens! That was funny, you have to admit,” the trickster said in between huffs of laughter. But Dean and Sam weren’t laughing. Because no, it fucking wasn’t funny. Not really…maybe at first, a little…when the kid rehashed it to them. Dean scratched his head when he realized he had laughed at the kid. Jesus. Dean really was a dick.

“Okay, fine. They weren’t funny. I get it. People got hurt and blah, blah, blah. I’ll leave then,” the guy said with a long, almost dramatic sigh.

The whole theatrics was starting to get on Dean’s nerves. “And let you go on hurting people? Sorry, Chuckles. No can do.”

The trickster got up and looked pointedly at the two weaponless hunters, then the discarded bouquet of flowers. “And how do you propose to kill me without your little stick?”

“You really think we would come here hunting down a demigod without a backup plan?” Sam asked. “Come on, _Loki_.”

Loki glowered as Sam revealed his name. Dean was impressed, hadn’t really thought much on Bobby’s plan. Supposedly demigods had a lot of power, could conjure almost anything, stuck with illusions mostly though. At least Loki, in particular. Fucking tricksters, man. As if on cue, Bobby came running in from the back and Loki turned in surprise.

“Now, Dean! Do it!”

Dean rushed forward, pulling out the extra stake he kept stashed in his jeans. He plunged the wood into…air. Dean toppled into the empty chair. What the fuck?

“Where’d he go?”

“You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you? Seriously, boys, I’m a demigod. Do I have to spell it out for you?” Dean rolled to his feet to see Loki standing on the stage, a woman on either side of him like he was some rich douchebag. He probably was now that Dean was thinking about, probably could conjure money up whenever he felt like it.

“Oh shut up,” Dean told him, then spun around to look frantically at Bobby. He said this would work. 

The older hunter scratched his beard, just as confused as Dean, maybe a little worried. Which wasn’t good. He and Sam were relying on Bobby after all. It was his freaking idea. “Bobby, the hell do we do now?” It was never a good thing when Dean panicked. But it was even worse when Bobby didn’t have a response. And Sam? Just standing and gawking? Yeah, real _helpful_ there, man.

“You know, I got a suggestion for you guys since you seem pretty stumped,” Loki chimed in cheerfully, too cheerful if you asked Dean. “How about a vacation? Hm. Hawaii maybe?” Then he snapped his fingers and suddenly…well, suddenly Bobby wasn’t there with them, and that was kind of, kind of Dean’s limit right there. Wide eyed and maybe a bit in shock, he wasn’t so sure, he charged to the stage. Then…then, god, was this was weirdest case Sam and Dean ever taken up.

Then he kind of just froze, one foot on the step to the stage. Dean could move his eyes around, but his arms, and legs, all his muscles, they were just kind of stuck. “What the hell did you do to me!” was what he wanted to say. But he didn’t, because he couldn’t. What came out was more, “Mmphh, mmmphh, mmmpph mmphh!” or something like that.

Loki chuckled at him and Sam, who had been running after his brother came to a skid a few feet away. Eyes huge as he took in scene of his frozen brother sounding like he was talking through an invisible gag. By this point, Dean knew they were really, really in over their heads. Loki didn’t seem to notice either their discomforts to the situation. He snapped his fingers and a table that looked like it had been snatched out of a high class restaurant appeared, lit candles and a vase of roses and all. He sat in the chair and gestured for Sam to take the other. Sam walked on stiff legs and sat down cautiously so they facing each other. It was like a bad parody of every romance scene in every bad soap opera Dean had ever seen on TV. He really wished he could move because his legs were going to be shaky by the time they were out of this and he really wanted to demand what the trickster really wanted from them.

“So Sam…what would you like?” Loki asked as Sam just sat there looking like a bewildered kid. Two menus popped up and Loki handed the extra over. He set his down and looked at Sam expectantly.

Sam awkwardly put the menu to the side. “Uh, nothing. Look, let my brother go and we’ll let you leave.”

Loki leaned back on the chair casually, propping his feet on the table. Suddenly a large cake appeared on the table like magic, one of those wedding cakes Dean was sure. Only this one was made of chocolate and had way too much candy sprinkled all over it. It made Dean’s stomach lurch just looking at the damn thing. Loki swiped some of the frosting off with a finger and brought it to his mouth to suck at like a goddamn Popsicle. Bobby wasn’t kidding about the sweet tooth.

“What if I don’t feel like leaving now?” Loki asked after he licked his finger clean.

Sam frowned, bitch face back on. “You can’t just keep killing these people, Loki.”

Loki rolled his eyes as he swiped more chocolate. “Fine, no more killing then. You hunters are really sticks in the mud, you know that?”

“Let my brother go now.”

“Okay, okay, no need to get your panties in a twist.”

Dean staggered forward in sudden movement, catching himself on the stairs before he did a nice face plant on it. “At least warn a guy,” he grumbled as he straightened back up.

Loki just grinned, a smudge of chocolate on his face that made him look oddly childish. “You know, you and Sam could use a break. From hunting all the big, bad nasties.”

Dean snorted. “Thanks but no thanks, pal.”

“If you say so.” Loki said with a casual shrug. If Dean hadn’t been so freaking tired, he probably would have thought it a bit odd the way the trickster was looking at his brother as Sam turned to head back down to Dean. The smirk was kind of out of place, one that was usually associated right before all the bad crap happened. “Say, Sam.”

Sam turned at his name. “What?”

“What do you think of wizards and magic, oh and unicorns?” That was when Dean saw it, that weird gleam in Loki’s eyes, the one that all the bad guys got before they did something diabolically evil. He darted out and grabbed Sam’s arm just as Loki snapped his fingers.

The next moment had to be a dream or something. Dean was suddenly pushed away from his brother and was hurtling into the wall…which he was pretty fucking positive wasn’t there moments ago. But there was. Lo and behold, it was like magic, just grew out of the ground in the auditorium. Dean looked around him carefully. No hold on, this was not the auditorium. This was, they were in some kind of closet, with a bed and a table and a light. Okay not a closet. Just a really, tiny bedroom. An elbow shoved into his side and fuck, couldn’t Sam keep to himself for once? Dean shoved back and was met with a hissed, “Ow! Jesus, Dean!”

“Watch it then, asshole,” Dean responded. He was getting sick of Sam’s crap.

“Dude! Fuck! Why don’t you take your own advice and keep your hands to yourself? Come on, Dean, this isn’t funny!”

“You think? And what do you mean ‘keep your hands to yourself’? I didn’t touch you!”

“Uh, yeah, you did. Or am I just imagining something jabbing me in the rib?”

“Dude, that’s not me! I swear!”

“Then what the…oh god, oh god, Dean, Dean, Dean…”

Dean turned around in exasperation. “What is it now…” Oh fuck. Were those…were…Eyes wide, nearly popping out of their sockets, Dean reached a slow hand out to, to prod the thing still jabbing at his brother. Holy fuck, they were real. Solid and real and god this wasn’t happening. His gaze trailed up, up his arm, holy god, it was stretching to his back. He spun around trying to see where it was coming from. White feathers fluttered to the floor. Oh god, oh god. Dean froze in place, like a deer caught in headlights. These were…

“FUCK! OW!” Sam tugged sharply at a few feathers.

“Looks like…they’re a part of you,” he said in awe.

“Ya think? Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean ‘a part of me’?”

Don’t say it. Don’t you dare fucking say it, Sammy, Dean thought frantically. But dammit Sam opened his mouth and said, “Dude, incase you haven’t noticed, but you got ginormous wings growing outta your back.” Fuck.

And if that wasn’t goddamn enough, lo and behold, Loki popped right on in, strolling through the door with a lollipop and a lopsided grin. He tilted his cowboy hat and Dean almost thought he was going to greet them with a “Howdy, Partner”. Instead he hopped on the tiny bed, laying down with his head propped on the pillows and his ankles crossed, looking at Sam and Dean like this was just an average day out. In the life of the Winchesters, Dean supposed it might as well be.

“Loki,” he ground out, ignoring the new extensions protruding from his back, currently slapping his brother’s face. Eat it, Sam, he thought darkly when he heard another indignant sputter.

Loki grinned from ear to ear. “Bet you’re wondering what’s going on right now.”

“No. I’m more wondering how I can get close enough to stab you in the freaking heart.”

“Oooh feisty. I always did like you, Dean-o,” Loki said.

“Enough with the games, Loki,” Sam said as he pushed the wing out of way for what must have been the seventh time. “Seriously, Dean, can you at least move?”

Dean grumbled as he stepped closer to the wall, giving his brother more space. Sam nodded his thanks and turned back to the demigod. “Look we said we’d let you go and we did so just cut to the chase and tell us what you want.”

Loki frowned, then sighed. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You hunters are so self-centered. Who said I wanted anything from you boys?”

Dean couldn’t believe this guy. He gestured wildly around them and then pointed to the fucking contraption on his back he refused to acknowledge. “Hello!”

Loki glanced at Dean then to his latest addition, grinning when he caught sight of it. “Oh yeah. Like my gift?”

“No, I freaking don’t! Take it back!”

“But Dean-o, they’re gorgeous wings,” Loki said looking affronted.

They certainly were not. Loki’s gaze moved back to Sam. “What about you then, Sammy? Do you like my gift? You’ve always been the more polite one.”

Sam scowled at the nickname. “It’s Sam.” Then, he paused, looking more suspicious. “And what gift?”

Dean swallowed, not liking where this was going. Especially with that gleam in Loki’s eyes that made him look too much like a cat that just caught up with its dinner. Sam must have caught it too because then his eyes were widening and he was checking his back suddenly, looked kind of like a dog chasing its tail. Had this been any other circumstance Dean would be laughing his head off. Sure enough, he didn’t need to turn a whole lot. Huge black wings, looked like Dean’s really except his were white, were growing out of his back. It was kind of a gross process and Dean didn’t really want to get into the details.

“Dude! Stop! Oh god, get rid of them! What the hell did you do?”

Loki grinned through Sam’s panic, twisting the lollipop in his mouth. “I gave you both wings. No need to thank me.” Then he sat upright. “Okay let’s get straight to business then, shall we?” He paused to stare at the Winchesters, the smile dropped for a thoughtful frown. “You two stopped my fun so I decided, to make it even, you’ll be my entertainment tonight. Welcome to my reality, boys.” He extended his arms out and gestured to the small room they were in.

Dean scowled, crossing his arms. He did not want to be anyone’s entertainment. Hadn’t been in the cards. But he and Sam weren’t holding the winning hand here, so grudgingly he had to play along. “So, what? Your entertainment include us standing around in someone’s closet looking like a freak show?” 

“Ever read ‘Harry Potter’?” Loki asked suddenly.

Surprised by the change in topic, Dean shook his head. “Hadn’t read it but I watched a few of the movies.”

“Magic, wizards, werewolves, unicorns, hell it’s pretty much up your alley, boys,” Loki said.

“Except the unicorn part,” Sam said.

“Whatever. What does that have to do with anything?” Dean asked.

“Why, everything, Dean-o. You’re in it now,” Loki said with a smirk. He leaned forward. “Now here’s the first rule to the game, boys. It’s actually fairly simple. You just gotta survive.”

“And then you’ll let us go?” Sam asked hopefully.

Loki nodded and produced a picture of a kid with dark hair and green eyes. He wore glasses. Dean thought he looked like any other normal kid, a bit nerdy, but whatever. Then he squinted. “Hang on. Isn’t that the kid…”

“Yep. That’s Daniel Radcliffe. In here, however, he’s Harry Potter. He’s your objective tonight.”

Dean blinked. “What? Are we playing ‘Call of Duty’ or something? What do you mean ‘objective’?”

Loki chuckled as he tucked the picture away. “What I mean, nimrod, is you have to protect him. You know, like make sure he doesn’t get hurt, that stuff. Should be easy for you, Dean-o.”

Dean scowled at the implication. “Okay, so what, we just survive and protect some kid, right?” Sam butted in before Dean could speak.

Loki nodded. “Got it in one.”

“Okay. Great. Glad we got that cleared up. So mind telling us why we need these?” Sam asked gesturing at their wings.

Loki looked at him and then smirked. “Thought it’d be fitting seeing as how you two are going to be playing Guardian Angels. So why not?”

Fucking logic was messed up. Dean wanted to rip the guy’s head off. “Take them back,” he said through gritted teeth. “We don’t need or want them.”

Loki shook his head, the freaking bastard. “I can’t even if I wanted to, Dean-o. Only way to get them off is to play and win the game. But cheer up, boys! They’re not just pure decoration you know.”

“Wha…wait, what? We can use these? How?” Sam asked.

“Jump and see,” Loki said, wiggling his eyebrows. “’Guardian Angels’ isn’t just a fancy title I felt like giving out, you know. Anyways, look at the time, this is my cue to leave, boys. See you in about a year. Au revoir!”

“Wait! A year? You just said it was only for tonight!”

Loki grinned. “Have you forgotten already, Dean-o? You’re in **my** reality. My reality, my rules. One year here is the same as one night out there.” He tipped his hat and strolled out.

Dean rushed to the open door but the trickster was gone.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Dean was pacing, he knew he was, but he couldn’t help it. The wings caught between a couple books on a shelf and he had to pry it loose. A few feathers fluttered down at his shoes. Damn things. He heard his brother wince in sympathy. This sucked big time. “Fuck this! Why can’t we just go? We don’t have to play his game.”

“Dean, we don’t even know where we are. This is Loki’s reality, remember?”

Dean growled. “Maybe he’s lying, maybe he just dumped us somewhere else. For all we know we could be at some poor bastard’s house right across the freaking street! Can a demigod even create realities?”

Sam shrugged, clueless as Dean. “Demigods are pretty powerful beings. I mean they’re not as powerful as, say, gods like Zeus but they’re pretty damn close. And tricksters, as far as we know, can create elaborate illusions and make things out of thin air.”

“I know one thing for sure and that this ain’t an illusion,” Dean said, tapping on the wall. “At least not a cheap one.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed quietly.

There came a sound behind them, a squeak of the door opening maybe, and Dean spun around to catch sight of a young boy staring dumbfounded, at his unexpected guests. Harry Potter, vibrant green eyes, crooked glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Dean would guess he was ten, maybe eleven. Short in height and skinny as hell, wearing a grey t-shirt and dark, blue jeans with more holes in them to ever be considered stylish. Dean hesitated before stepping forward, the shock of the moment repressed. He shot a glance to his brother who stood where he was, frozen in place looking suspiciously like a particularly scared lamb thrown out to a pack of ferocious wolves. No help there. Buck up.

He faced the kid again and tried for a grin that didn’t scream ‘axe murderer’. The kid wasn’t moving by his spot by the door but Dean thought it was a good start that he wasn’t screaming at the top of his lungs either. Or maybe that was from shock. Either way Dean was good for now. He slowly kneeled down so he was eye level with the kid. “Uh, hi there, kid.” Dean scratched his head, not too sure how to go on about this as the kid’s eyes grew wider. How that was even possible he wasn’t sure since the kid seemed to have been born with naturally big eyes to begin with. “Uh, you’re probably wondering what two grown men are doing in your room right now, right?” He laughed nervously as Harry’s head nodded up and down, like one of those crazy bobble heads he’d gotten for Sam as a kid one time for Christmas.

“Are you an angel?” The kid asked quietly.

Dean was taken aback by the question and nearly toppled backwards. Waving his arms around wildly, Dean somehow managed to regain purchase. He must have made himself look like an idiot in the process because the kid didn’t look as scared anymore, hiding a giggle in his cupped hands. “Uh, I guess you could say that,” he said. “That’s my brother over there, that large Sasquatch. He may seem kinda intimidating, but trust me, he’s not.”

The kid looked over to Sam, who was glaring into the back of his hunched over brother. Hesitating at the threshold of his room, Harry took a small step back. The giant of the man sent a nervous shiver down his spine, the black wings seemed to make him expand to fill the circumference of the room though that was physically not possible. Sam looked back at Harry and his scowl instantly turned into a kind of sheepish smile. It was almost breathtaking, the quirk of the lips seemed to completely transform his face.

“Hi, my name’s Sam and the jerk over there’s Dean. You must be…Harry?”

Wide eyed, the kid nodded. He looked seconds away from bolting down the hall and calling the cops on them. Dean went on instincts, lunged to catch the kid by the shoulders. “Hey, hey, we’re not gonna hurt you, okay? We come in…peace. I know it’s really weird, and suspicious and all, but you gotta trust us on this.” The kid opened his mouth and it looked like he was going to scream or shout or something. Acting quickly Dean clamped a hand over his mouth, muffling the hysterics. He looked over to Sam, pleading with his eyes for his brother to do something but Sam was as dumbfounded as Dean. “Okay,” he turned back to calmly address the kid. “Look, Harry, I’m going to let you go, but first you have to promise us you won’t scream or anything equally as stupid. Got it?” The kid nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. Dean sighed. He hated making kids cry. “You also have to let Sam close the door. He’s going to do that now, and slowly so you can watch. Okay? I promise you that’s all we’re doing.” Another nod.

Sam slowly made his way to close the door shut, Harry watching warily from beside Dean. Once he got the door locked Dean took his hand from the kid’s mouth. Luckily the kid had enough sense not to try biting down. He breathed deep through his nose. Harry rushed over to his bed where he sat down to stare stubbornly at the men. “Fucking tricksters,” Dean muttered.

“So just to clarify, are you guys really angels?” Harry asked.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he shared a look with his brother. How the hell were they supposed to explain their current predicament to a kid? Sam leaned over and said, “You know we have to play along, right? We’re in the books, Dean. The ‘Harry Potter’ books. Hear his accent? That’s British. My guess is we’re in England.”

Dean huffed in frustration. “Awesome, just awesome.” He turned to the kid sitting on the bed, now staring at them with a mix of suspicion and curiosity. “Yeah. We’re something like that. You could say we’re your ‘guardian angels’,” he ground out the title Loki gave to them. Fuck him and his game.

Harry stood up suddenly, looking a hell of a lot angry for a rugrat. “Well what if I don’t believe in angels? What kind of angels let adults beat up on kids and then starve them!?”

Dean backed up a step, surprised by the outburst. Harry was glaring at them, putting blame on something Dean and Sam couldn’t control. “Hey. Why don’t you calm down some?” Dean tried to placate. “Take a deep breath and we can all just sit and talk this out without having to worry about getting an eye poked out.” That seemed to have gotten through. The kid took a long shuddering breath and sat back down. He still stared at the brothers with some hostility but Dean liked to think the kid was starting to warm up to them, a little.

“Look, we’re kind of different from other angels. I mean Dean and I just got our wings today,” Sam rushed on as the suspicious glare came back. “We’re new at this and we were, uh, assigned to watch over you.”

“Yeah so you’ve got nothing to worry about from now on, now that you’ve got us, kid,” Dean said enthusiastically. They were improvising a lot here. Dean had no clue what he was doing, he felt way in over his head, but he wasn’t sure Harry would take the truth much better. That Sam and Dean were hunters and got tossed into some weird reality where one of the most popular book series was real, well that would definitely mess up a person for life. It would be like the ‘Matrix’ except less of the cool killing machines stuff and more straightjacket type thing and Dean was pretty sure he wouldn’t do well in a mental asylum.

“Oh yeah? Then can you guys take me away from my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?”

Dean frowned as he thought about it. “Why?” he asked.

Harry leaned back on the bed. “They’re the worst,” he said darkly. “They hate me. All they care about is their precious son, Dudley. It’s like I don’t exist sometimes. And when they do remember me, I wish they’d forget I exist. So if you’re really angels, can’t you just take me away from here?”

Sam hesitated as he looked back at Dean. He was nibbling the bottom of his lip as he mulled over the request. Sam read the books, not Dean, but it wasn’t like it was some secret how Harry Potter grew up before he became a witch—wizard. And book or not, this was real, they were talking real abuse. It was wrong, beyond wrong and before Dean could examine too closely, he felt a spark of anger roiling in his guts. Balling up his hands in fists, Dean took a step forward, about to offer the kid an out even if he wasn’t sure the limit to his shiny new status as ‘angel’. Sam beat him to the punch.

“Yeah, Harry. We’d be pretty lousy angels if we let our charge continue to be abused.” He strode forward and held out a hand. Dean could see the hesitation in the kid’s eyes.

He moved forward with the intention of offering a comforting presence to the kid, but suddenly he couldn’t feel the carpeted floor beneath his feet anymore. The room went silent and Dean took in his brother’s wide eyes, Harry’s nearly bulging. “What?” Then Dean tumbled forward suddenly, almost squashing the kid on the tiny bed. “Fuck! Sorry, kid. You okay? I don’t know what even happened.” He rolled off Harry.

Sam was grimacing when he turned to see his brother’s face. “You were flying, Dean.”

Dean gaped at him. “What? I was…wha..?”

“You were hovering off the ground,” Sam said patiently, though with the way Sam was gulping, Dean could reckon his brother was as shocked as he was.

Dean rubbed his head as Harry watched them in confusion. “You guys said you’re angels. Why do you seem so surprised that you can fly?” For a kid, he sure was sharp.

Dean ducked his head. “Uh, we said we were new, remember? Sorry. Just can’t seem to get used to the damn things.”

Dean wasn’t sure how long he could last in this place, especially with the new appendages on his back. At least they knew Loki wasn’t joking when he said they weren’t decoration. They could fly. Shit. It should be easy, like moving a limb, but Dean found it hard and plain frustrating. He couldn’t control shit. When he wanted to fly, when he thought ‘fly’ and jumped in the air, all it did was make him look like an idiot. Harry got the memo from the get-go that Sam and Dean made sucky angels. Just the kid’s luck. He had to put up with abuse from his only living relatives and Sam and Dean couldn’t just simply fly him away from all the unnecessary pain. He was stuck with these two grown men in his room that took up way too much space in this poor excuse for a bedroom, might as well be a closet. 

Dean wasn’t going to give up though. He jumped again, murmuring ‘fly’ and feeling like a retard when all he managed to get was a small ‘swoosh’ of air. Sam was sitting on the only chair in the room looking massively guilty, for what Dean didn’t know. Probably for a lot of things he shouldn’t be feeling guilty for, it was just like the Sasquatch and his martyr me-against-the-world attitude.

“So what did you do today?” Sam asked just for conversation.

Harry was staring at the ceiling, had one of those emo faces Dean always saw on Sam. “We went to the zoo earlier,” he said. He didn’t elaborate and Dean didn’t want to know.

“Your birthday today?” Sam asked.

Harry glanced over at him. He had time to get over the natural suspicion, replaced with curiosity. Licking his lips, he admitted, “It’s coming up in a few days actually. I’ll be turning eleven. Aren’t angels supposed to know everything?”

Sam shrugged. “Didn’t give us a manual or anything on you, Harry.”

“Right, because you’re new,” Harry said bitterly as he watched Dean attempt to fly again. “Can’t even fly when you want to.”

Dean paused, frowning. “Hey. We did say we just got our wings today. Give us a break, will ya, kid?”

“Oh sure, like how you gave my parents a break when you let them die in a car crash,” Harry sneered. He got up before Dean could get a word in and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Dean turned to Sam, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

“Dammit, Sammy,” Dean cursed. “Why does everything bad always happen to us?”

Sam sighed. “Come on, Dean. You’re just exaggerating things.”

Dean shook his head. “Do you see Bobby or Caleb or even Dad having this much trouble with some supernatural shithead? Oh sure you can argue it’s a demigod, but even the little things, man, it’s always ‘run for our lives’ or get eaten or shot or clawed to death!”

“Dean, snap out of it. Look, he said to ‘play’ the game so that’s how we gotta do this. I don’t need you having some kind of mental breakdown now, man.” Sam paused long enough for Dean to get it together. “So who’s going after him? Because you know, Dean, you’ve always been better with kids.”

Dean grumbled but Sam had a point. For some reason Dean had always been more kid…friendly or something. He sighed and got up. “What about the uncle and aunt? And cousin? Think they’ll run and scream?” Dean asked looking pointedly toward his back where the wings rested like they belonged there. Fucking things, he wished he could just rip them off. Sam pursed his lips.

“Maybe it’ll be better if we waited here,” he said eventually.

Dean was disappointed but when he thought about it, Sam probably had a point. Less complication, the better. The kid was already grating on his nerve about how Sam and Dean had been more disappointment than his already dismal life. If this was how everyone acted toward angels, Dean was glad they didn’t exist. They would just be disappointed by humans.

The kid came back an hour later, glum and moodier than a teenager. Dean hated to see what the kid was like when he was seventeen. “I hate it here,” Harry said with no real heat.

“Yeah, I got that impression. From earlier,” Dean said.

“Can you get your stupid wings to work yet?”

“I haven’t tried.”

“Oh.”

The rest of the day dragged by slowly. Dean was getting bored in this overstuffed, poor excuse for a room. The poor kid had hardly any space to dump his stuff. Even the dirty, cheap motels he and Sam booked were better and that was saying something right there. “Must be a drag living here,” he said conversationally.

Harry nodded not bothering to look at either of them. “Yeah. When I turn eighteen, I’m going to head to America. As far from this place as I can get,” he said. “I might run away before then though.”

Sam snorted a laugh. “I know the feeling.”

Dean grimaced. Of course Sam could relate, having fought with dad on a lot of things when he was younger. He couldn’t get away fast enough from his family, burying himself in books and school, in friends, in normal, the polar opposite of Dean who lived for family. Though he wasn’t sure if he would have the same opinion if he shared the same life as Harry. John had never been abusive, not in the way Harry’s uncle and aunt were. His hands clenched.

“Do you?” Harry asked dully.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. My dad was a control freak. As soon as the opportunity came, I took it and headed for Stanford.”

“I wish I have the same choice here.”

Sam bit his lip. “You will,” he said firmly after he came to a decision. Dean sighed, Sam was walking a thin tightrope. “In a few days, you’ll have the choice.”

Harry finally looked at them. “How do you know?”

“Angel, remember?” Sam said with a smile. “I don’t know everything, but this, I do know. Just gotta,” he paused, searching for the right words, “have faith.”


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Sam could take his ‘faith’ and shove it where it sun don’t shine. Dean hated waiting, he hated this place, he hated this game and all Sam wanted to do was sit around and do nothing. He thought Loki was telling the truth about sending them here, and okay so the kid did look like Harry Potter, but he wasn’t buying the alternate reality crap. So the guy could grow a few pairs of wings, he could make tables and vases and all the fancy stuff in the world appear out of thin air. But the dude was still a supernatural creature and in their line of work, supernatural creatures tend to lie. He tried calling Bobby the next day. Just as Sam said, the number didn’t exist. Fuck this shit. Seriously.

He saw it coming a mile away before Sam said, “I told you, Dean.”

“Piss off, Sam,” Dean muttered and contemplated trashing his cell phone. What good would it do for him now? He tucked it back in his pants after a moment though. Wouldn’t do him much good in the long run but hey, that cell had been with him for years, braved all sorts of crap–it’d be like killing off a dog just because it’d looked at you the wrong way and that was just…sick. Dean was just a nostalgic guy he supposed.

“Where do you think Harry is?” Sam asked after a while.

Dean shrugged and checked his watch, though it didn’t do a whole lot of good. Stupid thing froze after the encounter with the trickster. Dean frowned and fiddled with the watch. Some habits were just too damn hard to break. “Probably having some whacked up family meeting,” Dean said.

Sam let out a sigh, drawing his brother’s attention. “Dean, you ever miss Mom?”

Well, hello, where the hell did that come from? Dean blinked. “Every damn day,” he said startling himself with actually answering.

Sam smiled, looking slightly wistful. Dean wondered if this was how Sam looked at Stanford when his friends shared all kinds of family memories. Sam must’ve felt like an outsider in those kinds of conversations. “Yeah? Me too. I mean, obviously, not like you do. I don't remember her. But I miss the _thought_ of her.”

They didn’t say anything else to each other. Harry stepped in cautiously a few hours into the evening. He looked around and noticed them still sitting where he’d left them the previous day. Judging by his wide eyes and gape, the kid probably thought he’d dreamed of Dean and Sam. Dean shot the kid his best ‘screw you, I’m still here’ grin.

“Uh,” Harry started as he stepped in and closed the door quickly. He pressed his body to the door, physically blocking any unwelcomed attempts to come inside without the owner’s permission. “You guys weren’t a dream,” he said dazedly. “I just…I thought…”

“You thought wrong,” Dean shot back, feeling slightly immature for arguing back to a ten year old. Jesus. 

The look Sam sent him showed him exactly what his younger brother thought of him. Well fuck Sam too. Yeah, okay, so Dean wasn’t exactly the mature one. Dean liked to think he just had more of an inner child than Sam.

“Dean, shut up,” Sam hissed.

 _Oh come on_. Just whose side was Sam on here? Sam was Dean’s brother. And brothers were supposed to stick together damn it.

Dean opened his mouth to defend himself, when Sam’s hand shot out like lightning to clamp over Dean’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. “Mmph!” He protested, hands coming up to shove Sam off him. 

Sam’s grip tightened and he said, “Seriously. Shut up and listen for a sec.”

Dean stopped and glowered, only because he knew Sam wasn’t going to let go if he didn’t feel like it. Harry was staring at them like they’d lost their marbles. Then Dean heard it. Muffled by the door came a faint _thud, thud, thud_. Like someone was walking down the hall. It was getting louder the closer the person came. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean tried to say through his brother’s hand.

“Yeah,” Sam replied and this time, he let Dean go, watching as he stumbled and barely caught himself in time before he fell on the bed.

“Ow, jeez, Sam,” he snapped at his brother.

“Shhh,” Harry hissed suddenly. He looked desperately at them. “My uncle’s coming. Can’t you guys…go away or something? Just while he’s here because if he sees you…”

Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks. This could be bad. They still didn’t know how to fly and Loki didn’t mention any other ‘angelic’ powers so Dean assumed they didn’t have anything else. He looked around the room but there was really nowhere for them to go. Except…

The doorknob suddenly jiggled and Dean realized it was now or never. He looked toward his brother and nudged his chin to the bed. Under the bed to be more precise. Sam stared at him for a long second, like Dean had completely lost it. “Sam, come on,” Dean hissed, grabbing Sam’s arm.

“We can’t fit down there,” Sam said.

Dean shot a look toward Harry and the door. The doorknob jiggled some more and someone was shouting from behind it, “ _Open this bloody door, Harry, or I swear I’ll_ –“

“You’ll bloody what? Move me into another closet?” Harry shouted back.

“ _Open the door now, Harry_!”

“No!”

“Come on,” Dean said and dived for the bed. 

It was the goddamn stupidest thing he’d ever suggested and done. The bed was kid sized for one. And the blasted wings caught as he crawled underneath it. “Damn trickster,” Dean muttered, scowling at a dust particle as he stopped and had to push his wings down. Somehow they both managed to fit. Just barely. It was really cramped down here with Sam, the big Sasquatch. Times like this he kind of wished he had a normal sized brother. What the hell did Sam eat when he was at Stanford?

“Dean, ow, you’re on my elbow,” Sam complained quietly to him.

Oh so that was what that was. Grunting Dean rolled off him but then Sam’s hand came up and smacked him right in the fucking face. “ _Christ_ , Sam.”

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled.

“Whatever, bitch,” Dean said and tuned his brother out to finally listen to what was happening in the room.

“What was that?” Vernon’s voice asked.

“What was what?” Harry’s voice carried out.

“There was a… _thump_ just now. Where was that coming from?”

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam muttered, “Shit.” His brother and his damn long limbs. It was like living with his brother when he hit puberty and didn’t have much control over his growing body. 

“Control yourself, you moron,” Dean murmured.

“Do you have a rat running around here or something we aren’t aware of, boy?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good.” Vernon didn’t sound too concerned or relieved but then again he was a jackass. He didn’t give a rat’s ass about Harry. Dean watched warily as the man came closer to the bed. Fuck, he thought when he suddenly realized what was going to happen. He didn’t have time to warn Sam before the bed dipped under a new weight. Again this was the stupidest thing he’d ever suggested and he’d suggested some pretty stupid stuff in the past. Sam glowered at him from around the lump of the body between the brothers. Yeah he probably deserved that.

“Anyways I wanted to talk to you about the…letter you received today,” the uncle said, his voice ringing louder than it ever should. Dean wished he’d just go away right about now.

“Uh, Sir, I don’t think you should sit there.”

_Yeah, Harry, you tell him. Come on, listen to the man._

“I can sit wherever I want,” Vernon said stiffly.

Dean snorted before he realized what he was doing. He clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in shock, hoping he wasn’t heard. Since when was the Winchester luck ever that good?

“What was that?” Vernon asked and the mattress bounced back to normal as the man got off. “Harry, did you hear that just now?”

Harry gave a nervous chuckle. Way to keep it cool and act natural, Dean thought sarcastically, as he pictured what Harry must have looked like up there. They were so screwed. “I don’t know what you mean, Sir. I didn’t hear anything…?”

Sam nudged him in the arm, giving him a look that said, ‘dude this is so on you.’ Yeah he deserved that.

“Don’t play dumb with me, boy! You do have bloody mice in here, don’t you? You’re probably keeping them as pets,” Vernon growled. 

“No! There aren’t any mice in here!”

“Then what in bloody hell are you hiding from me, boy?”

“Nothing! I swear!”

Dean held his breath as Vernon quieted at the last outburst. Was that it? Did Harry save them? Just as Dean felt himself relax, Vernon suddenly crouched down next to the bed and his hard gaze bore straight into Sam and Dean. Son of a bitch.

“What in the…”

Heart suddenly hammering, Dean acted on pure instinct. He grabbed his brother’s arm and surged up, flinging up the bed like it was nothing. Up in the air, his wings spread out to their full capacity. He wasn’t sure how he was doing this, but now wasn’t the time to analyze anything. He let go of Sam and dropped to the floor on his feet. The door flew open on its own and Dean grabbed hold of Harry, knowing an escape when it was staring him right in the face. He rushed them out, just as Vernon came to grips with what was happening, chasing after them and roaring obscenities all the while.

“ _Get back here with my nephew_!”

Dean glanced over his shoulder, a cheerful grin plastered on his face, as he said, “How about ‘no way in hell you son of bitch’?”

When they got to the living room with the fireplace, Harry shot out of Dean’s grip. “Harry, dude!” Exasperated, Dean followed after the kid. They were trying to make an escape here. Harry was digging around in the kitchen, obviously looking for something. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam suddenly appeared, peeking his head from the door.

“What are you guys doing? We have to go…”

“I know,” Dean said.

“Just hang on a sec,” Harry pleaded. “It has to be here somewhere.”

“We don’t have _time_ ,” Sam stressed.

“Hang on,” Harry snapped, sifting through a pile of…letters.

Dean groaned. They were running for their lives and Harry was looking for a stupid letter? 

“ _HARRY_!”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered.

The damn uncle. Vernon finally caught up to them, his face red, panting like he’d just got finished running a marathon. Jesus but the guy sure was out of shape. “Harry, we have to go,” Dean said.

Harry found the letter and sighed in relief. He adjusted his glasses and nodded. Relief flooded in Dean. “Finally,” he muttered and turned to face Vernon. The wife and kid had come racing to see what the commotion was about. Dean felt a headache creeping up. He really hated the trickster. Grimacing, he said to Harry, “Close your eyes.” And punched Vernon point blank in the face, knocking the man back.

Vernon dropped like a stone. The wife and son both gasped at the violence. Dean scowled at them, “Anyone else want a piece of this?”

No one said a word, stepping back to make room as Harry, Dean and Sam headed for the front door. Once they were outside, Dean grinned and said, “Easy, peasy, Sammy.”

“Shut up,” Sam said wearily.

“Whatever.” Dean rolled his eyes and turned to the kid. Harry looked up at him in awe. At least he appreciated Dean. Maybe this angel gig wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. “What do you think, Harry?”

“That was…bloody amazing!”

“See, Sam? I’m _bloody_ amazing.”

“Don’t let the hero worship go to your head.”

Dean rolled his eyes again. “I never let it go to my head.” Suddenly he recalled something and grinned, waggling his eyebrows to annoy his brother. “If I remember right, someone else used to act exactly like this.”

Sam flushed. “Dude, shut up.”

“Whatever. Where to now, Holmes?”

“Uh, the cottage I think.”

“Okay, brainiac. Where’s that?” Dean asked impatiently.

Harry looked between the brothers silently. “Um, that, I’m not too sure,” Sam said, looking down at his feet.

“Great.” At least they got Harry out. So far, though, Sam and Dean made pretty terrible guardian angels.

They were walking through the neighborhood for what seemed like ages now. Dean was pretty sure that pain in his leg was a fucking cramp. Since when did Winchesters get cramps? He worked out on a daily basis damn it. “Shit,” he stopped and shook his leg, wishing the pain would just go the fuck away already.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Cramp, I think,” Dean muttered, embarrassed as hell.

Harry looked worriedly at him. “Angels get cramps?”

“Apparently,” Dean grumbled and gave up shaking it off. If his leg was going to be a bitch, fine. “Don’t worry about it. Come on, we gotta keep going.” They were almost out and then they could just catch a cab somewhere far away from the Dursleys. Their plan was to find a motel to hole up in while Harry waited for that one dude, Dean forgot his name, to come and whisk him off to some magical, far away land. Whatever.

“ _We have to play along as best we can, Dean_ ,” Sam had said.

Well…here they were, playing the game, letting the story play out with some minor altered details. It wasn’t like it could be helped. Loki said to protect Harry at all cost. And if they’d left him there, that uncle of his would’ve continued to starve the kid and beat him up and the wife, that bitch, would’ve just stood back and let it happen. Even if Loki didn’t tell them to protect Harry, Dean wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to stomach the abuse and done nothing to try and stop it from happening. So if the fucker wasn’t ‘entertained’ by this–sadistic freak that he was–because Sam and Dean had the audacity to be doing their job and tweaked a few things in the story, then he could just eat shit and die.

They finally caught a cab. The driver eyed Sam and Dean both suspiciously. Dean hunched low in his seat. Fucking wings. “It’s uh,” Dean said, not sure what to say.

Sam cut in with a rushed, “It’s for cosplay, sir.”

Dean shot him a ‘what the ever living fuck’ look. But whatever the hell that meant, the driver just nodded and Harry closed the door. The motel parking lot was, blissfully, empty. When they walked in, Dean could only imagine what they must look like to the manager. Two big guys with wings and a kid. Oh yeah, nothing going on there. Not at all.

 _Don’t comment, you motherfucker_ , Dean thought.

The manager must’ve possessed the ability to read minds because all he asked was what kind of room they were looking for. Once they paid for a room with two queens, just someplace to hunker down for a day or two, Dean saw out of the corner of his eye, the man reaching for the phone.

_Well, shit._


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'You're a wizard, Harry' really has to be one of my favorite lines in the movie. And on another note apparently according to the internet the plural for 'Animagus' is 'Animagi'. If not, I am sincerely sorry.

**Part 4**

“Whatever you do, don’t turn around,” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear.

Sam stiffened slightly as he registered his brother’s words and the urgency in his voice. “Why? What’s going on, Dean?”

“Something ain’t right with ‘motel guy’,” Dean said, hand inching to the gun tucked in the waistband of his pants.

Sam risked a glance backwards on pure instincts. Turning back instantly, Sam leaned closer to Dean and asked, “What are you thinking?”

The motel guy, dubbed by Dean, was sitting at back at the desk where they left him, one hand loosely on the phone. A smirk played his lips as he watched the brothers argue with each other. Dean stopped as motel guy took out a Snickers’ bar. While he stared into Dean’s eyes, he casually ripped open the candy and shoved it into his mouth. 

Dean saw the challenge, the dare in motel guy’s eyes as he continued to eat his candy. “Not motel guy,” Dean muttered more to himself than anyone in particular in the room. He felt Sam’s questioning gaze on him and Dean just cocked his head to the side. “Fucking _trickster_.”

“What?”

“The son of a bitch didn’t leave us, Sammy,” Dean spat, feeling rage course through his body. 

Motel guy got up after a moment and Dean tensed, holding his ground. What did the jackass want with them now? Weren’t they playing the game? Wasn’t that what Loki wanted in the first place?

“Well done, boys,” Loki said, shifting out of motel guy. He moved around the desk and only stopped when he came within a few feet from them. Dean had to stomp down on the urge to take an instinctual step back. That would only show weakness right now. Loki inclined his head as he took in the three. When his eyes landed on Harry, they stayed there a little longer than was necessary. He shifted his gaze back to the brothers and mock applauded them.

“I see no one died this time,” he noted dryly. “I guess that’s a good thing. Not that fun in my book but beggars can’t be choosers after all.”

Sam flinched, reminded of the case that landed them in this predicament in the first place. “What do you want now?” Dean could tell just from his brother’s voice that he was tired. It had a fucking long day and meeting Loki here had been on the very bottom of his list of what he expected to see. Not that bad guys ever seemed to have good timing. As far as Dean noticed they always picked the worst times to show up. Why did he expect the trickster to be any different?

Loki looked at Sam curiously and shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing, really. Just checking up on how you boys were doing.” Cocking his head to the side, Loki looked thoughtful. He wasn’t making any moves on them as far as Dean saw.

“We’re fine, thanks for checking, _Mom_ ,” Dean said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. ‘Just go away or take us back’ was on the tip of his tongue.

“You know this is my favorite part,” Loki said, suddenly standing up straighter and crossing his arms, looking completely smug.

“What is?” Sam asked.

Dean turned around at the sound of flapping wings. Harry ran over and opened the door for the incoming owl. 

“What the…fuck?” Dean had to duck down before he got face full of owl. “Learn to freaking fly, you damn bird.”

“Someone’s coming!” Harry shouted, looking back at them with wide eyes. It was a warning, clearly, but Dean wasn’t sure what to do. Run? Best bet.

He’d forgotten all about Loki before the trickster cleared his throat causing everyone to look back at him. Fuck. Before Dean could do anything, Loki snapped his fingers. The door flew open and a large man came stomping inside. His eyes fell upon Harry instantly.

“There ya are, ‘arry,” the man said, relief awash on his face. He looked Harry up and down before pulling him into what had to be a very uncomfortable hug. Harry was lifted up from the ground. Damn was the guy as strong as he was big. “For a moment, we almost thought we’d lost ya. You weren’t at the place you were supposed to be.”

“W-what?” Harry managed to choke out. “You’re choking me.”

The man put him back down with an apology in his eyes. He smiled sheepishly down at the boy, as if just realizing the capability of his body. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Harry hesitated, his eyes flicking to where the brothers stood, before he gave the man a shy smile and said, “It’s okay. How’d you know my name? Who are you? And what do you mean I wasn’t at the place where I was supposed to be? Where was I supposed to be?”

The man laughed at the amount of questions that Harry pelted him with. Dean shifted uncomfortably, remembering when Harry had met them. The kid was more suspicious and accusing then. “One question at a time, Harry,” the man said and squinted down at him. “My name’s Hagrid. Call me Hagrid.”

“Hagrid,” the kid said, testing the name aloud. It rolled off his tongue smoothly. “I like it.”

“Glad to have your approval,” Hagrid said solemnly. “Now as to how I know you, why, Harry, you’re…famous. Did you know that?”

Harry shook his head, shocked at the information. “No,” he whispered. Dean could see his hand inching to the back of his jeans where he’d tucked the letter in. “Does everyone know me?”

Hagrid looked at him thoughtfully and shook his head. He crouched down and looked Harry straight in the eyes as he said, “Only the ones that matter.”

“Why...why am I famous? What did I do?” Harry asked.

Dean saw it coming a mile away. He had the sudden urge to yell out, ‘Why Harry, you’re a wizard’. It was probably one of the most memorable parts in the entire movie. He glanced briefly to Loki and saw him watching the scene with a somewhat creepily intense expression on his face.

Sam nudged him in the arm and shook his head as if knowing exactly what was running through Dean’s mind. Dean glowered but said nothing.

“You survived, ‘arry. You’re the ‘boy who lived’,” Hagrid said. Dean shook his head in disappointment. That was cryptic even to Dean.

“Just tell him already,” Dean muttered under his breath. _Or I will_. Dean wouldn’t exactly call himself a Harry Potter fan boy, that sounded so lame and nerdy not even Sam called himself that. But he’d always wanted to say something along the lines of ‘You’re a wizard’ just for sheer laughs.

“What does that even mean? What did I survive?” Harry demanded, annoyed by the vague answer as well. “And you still didn’t tell me where I was supposed to be.”

“Did you get the letter we sent you?” Hagrid asked changing the subject.

Harry, still looking up at the man in suspicion, nodded his head and took out the folded up envelope that had his name engraved in it. He handed it over to Hagrid. “I didn’t get to read it yet,” he admitted. “Uncle Vernon took it away from me before I could.”

“ _Uncle_ Vernon was a fool,” Hagrid spat as he unfolded it and read aloud the inside content.

Dean tuned most of it out because he’d already heard it before. This was why he never read the books, too much details he hadn’t been all that interested in. Besides he had Sam for that. Sam always gave him the cliff notes on this stuff, whether his brother was interested or not. Half the time, though, Dean tuned Sam out as well.

“Hogwarts?” Harry echoed, trying to wrap his mind around a school that taught magic. 

_Must be hard for kid_ , Dean thought. First angels, now magic. Looking back at Loki, he wondered how Harry would fare with the truth. ‘Sorry kid, but turns out your life’s just this bestselling book by some British person that turned into a hit movie series watched by millions all over the world, yours truly included.’ Yeah that probably wouldn’t end well. Dean couldn’t possibly see it ending well.

Then came that magic moment that Dean had been waiting for the entire time. “You’re a wizard, Harry.” 

Dean almost whooped in joy. ‘Yes!’ with a fist pump. He wasn’t a Harry Potter fan boy. He’d swear it to his grave. He felt himself smiling like an idiot, he really must’ve been because a moment later, Sam was sniggering when he looked over. Dean couldn’t even muster a glare.

“ _Annnd_ , ‘end scene one, act one’,” Loki said, applauding loudly like it was all just a play. Dean stared at him like he was nuts. Loki rolled his eyes. “They can’t see us or hear us right now, numskull.”

“What? How? What did you do to us?”

“I made us invisible,” Loki said smugly. 

“How are you this powerful?” Sam asked suspiciously. “Demigods aren’t supposed to have so much power. They can make illusions but I’ve never heard of a demigod being able to alter dimensions like this.”

Loki shrugged, looking unperturbed by the line of questioning. “I’m Loki. What did you expect?”

Dean scowled. That wasn’t an answer and the bastard knew it. “I know we made a deal back there, but I bet if we killed you, all this would go away and we’d be back at that auditorium.”

“You could try,” Loki said, walking around them casually. “But boys, you keep forgetting one thing.”

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

Dean got the feeling they weren’t going to like what came next though.

Loki grinned smugly at them. “You’re on my turf.” Then he snapped his fingers, leaving them alone with Harry and the newcomer.

“Sam! Dean!” Harry yelled just as Hagrid snapped his head up and looked at them for the first time. Shit. They weren’t invisible anymore. And Loki was gone.

Dean glanced over at Sam and they seemed to have drawn to the same conclusion. The voice of Daffy Duck came unbidden to his mind: “ _You got some splainin’ to do_.” 

 

 

“So let me get this straight, you two are some kind of Animagi, and the, uh, wings were the result of a transformation gone wrong.” Hagrid scratched his bushy beard in thought as he took another look at the boys before him.

Dean watched as Sam nodded in agreement to most of what the giant was saying, repeating really, because it was his brother’s story. He had laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder and mouthed, ‘Trust me’ and Dean did just that because he was too stunned to do anything else. He hadn’t thought part of the trickster’s plan was to get them caught but he should’ve realized that. It was stupid of him to let his guard down even a little to something like Loki in the first place. He was still berating himself while Sam cooked up this, literally, last second story. Harry, thankfully, didn’t cut in with anything contradicting, though he kept glancing back and forth between the brothers.

Dean knew the story wouldn’t last. Sam knew it too, he could see it in his eyes. But it was something, it’d at least buy them some time. Dean wondered if they could turn invisible too. It’d make this whole thing a hell of a lot easier that was for sure.

“I’ve gotta say, this is the first I heard anything like this, boys,” Hagrid finally said as he mulled over the situation.

“Yeah, we didn’t think it was possible either but you know magic,” Sam said with a nervous chuckle.

“Things can go wrong if you don’t use it right,” Hagrid agreed.

“I guess we Americans are just plain screw ups, huh?” Dean added.

Hagrid glanced back with a frown. 

‘Close one,’ Dean mouthed to Sam later on.

Sam mouthed back, ‘I know.’

He was sure the close call would be short lived but for the moment, Dean honestly didn’t care. While Harry was reading over his letter, Dean realized a couple things. One was that almost certainly, Loki was watching them. Which didn’t do them a lick of good without a wooden stake. But the fact mattered, Dean was sure it did. Second, Loki was expecting Sam and Dean to accompany Harry to school. And third if they didn’t figure out how to make themselves invisible, they might be utterly screwed.

Loki should definitely be their top priority. After figuring a way to make themselves invisible to everyone first of course. Dean couldn’t see how it could end well otherwise.

Sam reached the same conclusion that evening while the three waited for Hagrid. Apparently he wanted to take Harry out for his birthday. Dean refused to let Harry out of his sights though, thus they all had to wait.

“Loki could be anyone, Dean,” Sam said.

Dean nodded, face grim. “I know. That’s why we don’t have a choice in the matter. We have to follow Harry to Hogwarts now. Look Loki’s like an _arsonist_. He gets his jollies being at the scene of the crime.”

“Nice comparison,” Sam said.

Dean shrugged. “It fits, doesn’t it?”


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can already tell, this is pure self-indulgence. No one seemed willing to write an HP/SPN crossover that was more SPN based, and being the big SPN fan I am...well, sometimes you gotta do things yourself.

**Part 5**

“He snapped his fingers, right? So what if we just…” Snap.

“Whoa! Sam! You’re a genius, dude! I think you fucking did it,” Dean said, looking around for his suddenly missing brother. “Sam?” He heard another snap and Sam reappeared, laughing.

He snapped his fingers again and was gone. Dean looked in the direction feeling a little annoyed. “Seriously, Sammy? What are you? Five?”

Another snap and Sam came back. “Sorry, Dean,” he said with a sheepish grin. “But this is awesome. Try it.”

“Alright,” Dean said and snapped his own fingers. He didn’t feel any different and Sam was staring straight at him. “It didn’t work,” he muttered.

Sam furrowed his brows and suddenly looked past him. “What do you mean ‘it didn’t work’? Dude, where are you? I can’t see you!”

“Are you fucking with me right now?” 

Sam’s face twisted into his ‘bitch’ face. “Do I look like I’m fucking around, Dean?”

“No.” Dean snapped his fingers again and Sam turned back to him.

Harry, perched on the other bed, stared up from the letter, his face told them he’d seen the whole thing. “Did you just…”

“Yeah, kid,” Dean said proudly. “We just turned invisible. We’re superheroes now, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s one of the perks of being an angel,” he explained.

“So why did you tell Hagrid you were ‘Animagi’ instead of angels?” Harry asked.

Dean pondered the question for a second, catching his brother’s eyes. “It’s…complicated.”

“I thought as much,” Harry muttered.

Sam sat up straighter, his back to the headboard. “Harry, no one can know about us, understand?”

“Why?”

“Just trust us. It’s better this way,” Dean said.

Harry was clearly intrigued now. “Why is it better this way? Why can’t anyone know you guys are actually angels?”

Dean almost wanted to snap, ‘Because we’re not’ but held his tongue. “Just because,” he said instead and left it at that. He was sure Harry wasn’t going to drop the matter, he’d come back to it later. No one said a word until Hagrid came back at midnight. 

The door jiggled.

From the other side, Hagrid yelled, “You in there, ‘arry? I got something for you, for your birthday.”

With a final glance to the brothers, Harry got off the bed and raced to open the door, “Coming!”

Sam and Dean shared a look and snapped their fingers simultaneously. When Harry looked back, the room was empty. Hagrid scratched his head, so sure that there’d been the two Animagi to keep Harry company. 

“Now where’d they go?”

“I’m sorry? Who are you talking about, Hagrid?” Harry asked.

“The…never you mind. It doesn’t matter.” Hagrid fetched out the box of cake. “Happy birthday, Harry!”

Harry took the box gratefully and smiled up at the man. “Thank you, Hagrid. This is great. I really appreciate it.”

Hagrid beamed down at him and ruffled Harry’s hair. “It’s the least I could do for ya.”

They both had cake in the room and Dean’s stomach growled at the sight. “At least it’s not pie,” Sam said helpfully.

“You’re not being helpful, dude,” Dean muttered. 

“So what do you think about Hogwarts?” Hagrid asked, scooping another bite in.

Harry shrugged, “Can I really go? You’re not making some gigantic mistake, right? Because as far as I could tell, I’d never been a wizard. I’m just…Harry. Plain Harry.”

“Well ‘Just’ Harry,” Hagrid said, “between you and me, Hogwarts would be lucky to have you.”

“But why, Hagrid? Why would Hogwarts be lucky to have me?” Harry pressed, putting down the spoon.

Hagrid sighed. “You really don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?”

“Your parents weren’t killed in a car crash,” Hagrid said. “They were wizards, just like you are. Your parents died protecting you.”

“What? From what? They died in a car crash! Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said so!”

Hagrid shook his head, sorrow in his eyes. “I’m sorry to tell you this but your uncle and aunt lied to you. A car crash wouldn’t kill Lily and James Potter. They died from evil, pure evil, that night. You were just a baby, Harry.”

The story of Harry Potter was a lot for a kid to take in. Hagrid told him strictly the minimum, the ‘need to know basis’ as John would refer to it as. Voldemort was of course referred to as ‘You Know Who’ which Dean, fan boy or not, always thought was kind of stupid. How could people be so scared to say one asshole’s name? Still, Harry bought into all of it. Hagrid even showed him the scar to prove it, told him it came from Voldemort.

Hagrid didn’t leave in the night. He nearly squashed Dean as he plopped onto the empty bed opposite Harry. “Hagrid, wait…” Harry started as Dean rolled away just in time with a look of utter shock. “N-never mind.” It almost seemed like Harry could see them. But that was impossible considering how many times Sam and Dean had gone invisible in Harry’s presence earlier and he didn’t seem to notice.

Dean looked to Sam anyway.

“Maybe he was just playing along before.” It was possible but Dean still wasn’t sure. It seemed unlikely.

Hagrid looked over to Harry questioningly. “You okay, Harry?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” Harry said but his eyes followed Dean’s movements as he crawled on the floor.

Hagrid looked down to the floor but saw nothing. He looked back to Harry with concern. “If you’re sure. We should really get some sleep. Tomorrow’s a big day.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because we’ll be getting your school supplies.” Harry blinked in surprise. “You didn’t think you’d be going to Hogwarts without any supplies, did you?”

“No. No of course not!”

“Good. Get some sleep, Harry. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Harry fell asleep on the bed while Hagrid took the other. Dean grumbled and curled on the floor beside his brother. ‘This sucks, Sammy,’ he mouthed.

Sam smacked him upside the head and said, “Go to sleep, dude.”

Dean wasn’t happy but complied anyway.

Morning sucked even more. Hagrid couldn’t see them but Harry certainly could, there wasn’t a doubt in Dean’s head now. He was staring at them at breakfast. Dean’s stomach grumbled loudly but Hagrid wasn’t bothered about it as he passed Harry a plate of eggs and bacon. Ugh, Dean loved bacon.

Harry shot him a curious look as he speared a strip of bacon. He mouthed, ‘Angels eat?’

Dean glared and said, “This one does.” 

“What smells actually edible?” Sam asked as he stretched.

“Bacon and eggs,” Dean told his brother. Then he decided to add, “That we can’t eat.”

Sam groaned at the words. “We’ll get something later,” he tried to reassure his brother.

Dean shot another look at Harry’s plate. “We better.”

Harry gave them a few strips of bacon when Hagrid wasn’t looking. “Off we go now, Harry,” Hagrid said, getting up.

Harry looked up at him and asked, “Where are we going?”

“Where every witch and wizard gets their gold, Harry. Gringotts,” Hagrid said.

“Gringotts? I’ve never heard of that.”

“I’m not surprised with that uncle and aunt of yours. And they call themselves your family. I bet James and Lily are just flipping in their graves right now. Harry, Gringotts is the wizarding world’s bank. It’s located in Diagon Alley,” Hagrid explained.

“Is it…here? In England.”

“I should hope so. Now save the questions for later. We’re on a rather tight schedule.”

“Okay.”

Harry shot a quick glance to the brothers before following Hagrid out. Sam and Dean got the hint.

Diagon Alley was awesome close up and personal. Dean itched to touch a lot of stuff, awestruck. It was a lot cooler than being on a set. Everything just looked so real. Dean was struck with the sudden realization that everything actually was real. Sam, ever the levelheaded brother, slapped his hand away from running his fingers over the smooth, cool walls of the Gringotts bank.

He recoiled from his brother with a scowl as another goblin ran past them. “Son of a…”

“Dean…” Sam’s warning jerked Dean back to the present.

Fucking goblins all over the place. The things were running this joint, Dean realized in awe.

It was hard not to be impressed being inside a structure like this. He could understand why Harry hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut the entire time, shooting off questions like nothing. Hagrid flashed the kid an amused grin and just said, “Wait ‘til you see your vault.”

“Holy…shit.” Dean gave a low appreciative whistle. Piles upon piles of gold, Harry must have hit the jackpot here.

“Wow,” Harry breathed alongside him. He looked up to Hagrid after a moment, still awestruck. “And this…this is all mine?”

Hagrid nodded, cocking his head toward the inside of the vault. “It’s all yours. You didn’t think your parents would’ve left you with nothing, did you, Harry?”

“No…but…” He obviously didn’t think they’d left him with all this either.

The goblin with them chuckled. “You can be certain, Mister Potter, this is all yours.”

“This is amazing!” Harry exclaimed and walked on in. Dean, often told he had the mentality of a seven year old, smirked at his brother and followed right behind the kid.

Dean was fiddling with a goblet made of pure gold when Hagrid joined them. “You ready to go yet, Harry?”

Harry looked up, adjusting his glasses over the bridge of his nose. “Where are we going now, Hagrid?”

Hagrid grinned and said, “Just a minor detour. I’ve got a quick stop at another vault. You can wait outside. Won’t be long–I promise.”

“Um, okay,” Harry said.

Sam was frowning as the three hung back outside the mysterious vault only Hagrid was allowed in. The goblin looked around somewhat nervously and Dean, being bored, waved a hand in front of its face. Harry noticed and swatted his hand away quickly with a scowl.

“Stop that,” he hissed back at Dean.

Dean grinned when the goblin turned back around to stare at Harry curiously. “Isss something the matter, Harry Potter?”

“No, no, Sir,” Harry said quickly, shaking his head.

Dean sniggered, only to be elbowed in the rib hard by his brother. “Ow! Sammy!” He rubbed his suddenly aching side.

“Quit acting so immature. That’s like abusing your powers right there, Dean!”

“What’s the point if we can’t have any fun while we’re here?” Dean grumbled.

“Why don’t you both just shut up for a while?” Harry whispered. 

“Yes, ‘Your Highness’,” Dean said sarcastically. “And ow! Quit elbowing me.”

“Quit acting like a jerk then,” Sam said.

“Bitch,” Dean grumbled.

Harry sighed and brought his knees to his chest. “And these are the angels sent to protect me,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Hagrid came back a few minutes later but didn’t say what he had taken from the vault. He looked at Harry, then to the goblin and declared they were leaving now. Harry felt a surge of relief course through him. Dean suddenly turned to Sam and said, “Hey, Sam, wanna hear a joke?”

“Not really,” Sam responded, “but you’re going to tell me anyway, aren’t you?”

Dean smirked. “You know me too well, little brother. Okay, okay, so it starts like this: There were two wizards, angels and a goblin sitting in a cart…”

The wand was the first on the list. Dean supposed a wizard/witch was nothing without a wand, like how a hunter was useless without, well, their training. Dean always thought it was a gigantic flaw in the movies. Once someone took away a wizard’s wand, they were almost nearly defenseless. 

_Child’s play_.

But at least Dad taught Sam and Dean how to fight with just their bare hands and feet. Dean could fight even when his gun was taken, so long as he was alive and kickin’. 

Hagrid left Harry to run some errands, leaving the three to stand in front of the store called ‘ _OLLIVANDER’S_ ’.

“I don’t get it. If you’re a wizard, born with magic, why would you need a stick to use it?” Dean complained.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t listen to him, Harry. You’re acting like a jerk again, Dean.”

“It’s a valid question, geek boy,” Dean said.

“No it isn’t. Now shut up and let’s just go inside.” As Sam walked past him, he said, “Come on, dude. Quit getting worked up over nothing.”

“I’m not! Really! I’m just saying…”

Garrick Ollivander was an old man with hair that reminded Dean of _Back to the Future_ ’s Doc Brown–that was a pretty good movie too now that Dean was thinking about it. Ollivander scurried to the back, muttering along the lines of, “Curious, hm, curious indeed” every time Harry so much as picked up a wand.

Dean leaned back and said, “We should just call you ‘Curious Harry’. Ow! Sammy, you do know you’ve got bony elbows, right?”

“So I’ve been told,” Sam said.

“Yeah well it’s true,” Dean grumbled, flashing his brother a glare.

“Can you guys please not fight for more than two minutes?” Harry asked sounding exasperated.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while but I was finally hit with inspiration today. And just to note, not every scene will be written as it was in the book/movie. Same with quotes.

**Part 6**

“Ah huh!”

“Ah huh, Sir?”

“Yes ‘ah huh’. Here we go. Come along, Mister Potter. I think I’ve found just the one.” 

Harry took the wand wordlessly and held it up for Sam and Dean to see. He didn’t have to wave it around like the others for it to do some weird voodoo magic. Harry glowed brightly, a supernova ready to set off. Dean blinked and everything returned to normal. Ollivander looked at Harry like he was the next Jesus that could walk on water.

“This is indeed a very curious thing. The wand you are holding in your hand right now, Mister Potter, is made of holly and…a phoenix’s tail feather. I find it curious because there is just one other wand that holds the same core as that one, the same wand that gave you that scar in fact.”

Harry looked down at the wand and swallowed nervously. There was probably a million and one things running through the kid’s head by now. His face was creased in thought and Dean knew without a doubt what the kid was thinking of right now. After all the kid was just told not even a full day ago what really happened to his parents and it sure as hell wasn’t a car crash. 

_If you get any more emo, I’m gonna barf_ , Dean thought to himself before shoving Harry out of his reverie. 

Harry stumbled forward slightly before looking back to Dean with a scowl. He waved his wand threateningly at Dean, “Hey!”

Ollivander came over before Dean could respond. “Are you alright, Mister Potter?”

Harry turned back with a start, a forced smile on his face. “Yeah, sorry. So how much is this?”

 

 

“Well…that was fun!” Dean said as they walked out.

Harry, leading the trio grumbled, “For you maybe. I must’ve looked mad in there!”

Dean shrugged. “Well what was I supposed to do? Let you go emo Luke Skywalker on our asses?”

“I-who?” Harry paused, unsure of the reference. Dean fought the urge to smack himself. “Whatever. That’s not the point!”

“Then what is?”

Harry sighed. “Never mind. Just…never mind.”

“So what do you need next?” Sam asked hoping to take the conversation in a different direction.

Harry pulled out his list, “A robe.”

“Cool,” Dean said, looking over Harry’s shoulder to read as well.

Harry tucked the list back into his pocket and shoved Dean away. “You seriously need to tone it down. Everyone’s gonna think I’m some freak by the time I go to Hogwarts.”

“You’re not a freak, Harry,” Sam said instantly.

Harry snorted. “Of course you’d say that. You _have_ to. You’re my guardian angels.”

“We’re not saying that as just as your…guardian angels,” Sam insisted, nudging Dean when all he got was silence from his brother. 

“You’re not,” Dean said.

“How many wizards do you think there will be at this school that had no idea it even existed? Or whose parents were murdered? And I had no idea…for eleven years because I was living with an uncle and an aunt that only cared for their son!” Harry’s voice rose in volume and Dean could see the kid’s shoulders shaking. Before he could think to touch the kid’s arm, Harry was already marching further down the street. “I don’t even know why God bothered to send me angels. I don’t even believe in God. Don’t follow me!”

Dean stood still as a statue, watching in shock as Harry’s form slowly disappeared into the crowd of Diagon Alley. After a moment, Sam clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder, driving him out of his shock. He looked over to his brother, hoping he could make sense of something Dean couldn’t. Sam shook his head.

“Where the hell did we go wrong?” Dean asked a few minutes later as they searched all over Diagon Alley, calling Harry’s name.

Sam sighed, looking just as tired as Dean felt inside. “When we decided to take this case.”

The sarcastic quip caught Dean off guard. He laughed. Damn he needed a good laugh. “Nice one, Sammy.”

Dean wished he had followed the movie closer. Or had a better memory. It’d make the search ten times easier if he knew his way around this stupid place. But sadly the closest he had to a guide was his geeky brother who also didn’t seem to know where he was going. 

“We’re lost,” Dean moaned as they circled back to the same damn store that displayed brooms like they were the latest in technology. When Sam didn’t respond right away, Dean turned around to see his brother eyeing the broomstick store with curiosity.

A man wearing a robe came out with a long box under one arm and a girl that couldn’t be any older than twelve. He grinned down at her as they walked past the Winchesters without so much as a glance. Sam’s eyes trailed after them. Then he turned back to Dean. “Oh no, whatever you’re thinking, it’s a ‘no’, Sammy. A definite no,” Dean said firmly as Sam opened his mouth.

“Oh come on, Dean. You don’t even know what I was going to ask,” Sam complained.

Dean rolled his eyes, tugging his brother away from the display of the stupid, stupid brooms. “For fuck sake, we got a kid to look for, remember?”

“I know,” Sam said, dragging his feet. “But this is a once in a lifetime chance, Dean. You know what those brooms can do, right?”

“Yeah,” Dean grumbled. “I know. And I said ‘no’ already.”

Sam crossed his arms, looking like a petulant kid for a moment. Then a thought crossed his mind and he looked suspiciously at his brother. Dean tensed at the expression. “What now?” he blurted.

“You’re afraid,” Sam said. Dean scowled and turned away, walking aimlessly past the wizards and witches that populated this part of London. His hands twitched from beside him. Dean had never been close to this many witches without being able to do something before.

“Afraid of what?” Dean snapped.

“Afraid of getting on one of them,” Sam said calmly, “because they _fly_.”

Dean clenched his teeth together. “I’m not afraid of a stupid broom, Sam. That’s not the reason I don’t want to go in there. We can’t keep getting sidetracked all day.”

“Well you’re afraid of planes because they fly,” Sam said insistently.

“Yeah, so what?”

“Then it makes sense you’re afraid of brooms that fly too,” Sam replied.

Dean threw up his hands in exasperation. “Okay, Sam, you win. That’s exactly the reason I said ‘no’. Now can you just shut up about it and help me find the kid?”

For a moment, Sam was silent and Dean was thankful. “Yeah, okay.” 

Dean didn’t bother to look back at his brother’s smug expression. Fucking _brat_.

It took them a good fifteen minutes to find Harry outside of one of the few tailor stores. Harry looked up as the Winchester brothers approached. “Hey,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry about earlier.” 

Dean waved off the apology, just glad the kid seemed to have cooled off. “Whatever, man. No biggie.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean’s choice of words to which Dean shrugged. “We’re just glad you're alright.” Harry tensed slightly and Sam noticed. “You are, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess. It’s nothing really,” Harry said. He looked into the store for a moment. “They’re gonna make my robe.”

“That’s cool,” Dean said with a grin, glancing inside as well. 

“I guess,” Harry said, shrugging.

“What’s the matter?” Sam asked watching Harry sigh and sit down against the door.

“Well…there’s this kid…I met inside,” Harry said slowly.

“And?” Dean asked, nudging for the kid to continue with a foot.

Harry scowled and pushed his foot away. Dean squatted down so he was eye to eye. “He said some things to me,” Harry mumbled. “What if Hagrid did make a mistake?”

“A mistake of what?” Sam asked, sitting down next to Dean.

“Of _who_ I am. What if I didn’t survive anything? What if my parents did die from a car crash? It’s just…all my life, I’ve always been…I dunno…normal, I guess. Or at least tried to be.”

“What’d this kid say?” Sam asked.

Harry shrugged. “He may have said that Hogwarts only accepts purebloods or something, people that grew up knowing and being able to use magic. I never knew about magic before this year. In fact it seems like everything happened this year. How can Hogwarts accept someone like me?”

Dean grinned and clapped the kid on the shoulders. “How can they not?”

Harry looked at him questioningly.

“You’ve got _us_. Freaking angels, man. You got nothing to worry ‘bout. Am I right, Sammy?”

“Yeah. Whatever you say, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes, thinking his brother was playing the angel card a little too often now.

 

 

“You know we’re not really angels,” Sam reminded a few hours later as they lounged in the motel room.

Dean rolled his eyes, licking the yogurt Harry had handed to them before he fell asleep watching TV in the next bed over. “I know that.” It was nearing midnight now. Dean tipped his chair back, feeling extra creepy to be watching the occupied beds. Hagrid, the mountain of a man, snored up a storm.

“Sometimes I feel like you actually believe you are one though,” Sam mumbled.

Dean jerked back, hitting his head on the table, nearly dropping the yogurt cup. “Shit.” He rubbed his aching head and shot a glare to his brother for distracting him. “Well it’s a good thing I don’t.”


End file.
